Luke Cage & Iron Fist:Pride Of The Daughter 1
by TheMtVernonKid
Summary: Luke Cage and Iron Fist encounter foes from the future.
1. Pride Of The Daughter 1

**The man called Luke Cage and Daniel Rand a.k.a Iron Fist. Avengers...Partners... share a bound that can never be broken. A bound that has survived many encounters,but they survive no matter what. **

**800 Fifth Avenue,Avengers Mansion,New York.**

**Luke Cage:Sure you wanna do this,Danny?**  
**Iron Fist:Of course.**  
**Luke 't say I didn't warn you.**  
**Iron Fist:I think this will be good if we spar a bit.**  
**The two enter the combat room and begin to warm up. Then they begin to getting an upper hand. **  
**Luke Cage:So... enjoying yourself I...seeeeeee! **  
**Iron Fist:Ha..Ha! You lose Luke.**  
**Luke Cage:Luck that's all. **  
**Jessica Jones-Cage:I swear you two act like 10 year olds.**  
**Luke Cage:Hey babe! And how's daddy's little girl doing?**  
**Danielle Cage: Goo Goo**  
**Iron Fist:Hello baby D,Uncle Danny sees you.**  
**Jessica Jones-Cage:You two are fighting while the others are off relaxing at Tony's beach house,which is where Danielle,Doreen and I will be. Sure you two don't want to come?**  
**Luke Cage:I can relax right here in my own home,girl.**  
**Jessica Jones-Cage:Well...your gonna miss me in this.**  
**Iron Fist:Wow**  
**Luke Cage:Danny fix you jaw.**  
**Jessica Jones-Cage: Well if you gonna stay fine. Bye boys! **  
**Luke & Iron Fist:Later,Jen!**  
**Luke Cage:Life's pretty good got a mansion,sexy wife and a beautiful baby girl.**  
**Iron Fist: think about what Danielle will be when she's older?**  
**Luke Cage:All the time,brother.I just want her to be safe before about you ready to have one with,Misty?**  
**Iron Fist:I'd love to have one,but Misty and I are kinda on a break. **  
**The two head outside into the courtyard and continue to talk.**  
**Luke Cage:Sorry to hear it have anything to do with your involvement of the team?**  
**Iron 's more to it. Let's just enjoy nice day.**  
**Luke Cage: Amen! Cheers,bro.**  
**Iron we're being missed by the others?**  
**Luke Cage:No doubt.**

**Tony Stark's beach house,The Hamptons.**

**Tony Stark: Jessica where's Luke and Danny?**  
**Jessica Jones-Cage:Back at the mansion,their lost.**

**Meanwhile back the mansion.**

**Luke Cage:So I got to know what would to prefer boy or girl?**  
**Iron Fist: Doesn't matter I'd love the child no matter the gender.**

**Suddenly, some sort of gate portal appears and six armed individuals exits.**

**Luke Cage:Who the hell! **  
**Armed Individual #1:The legendary Luke Cage and Iron Fist,perfect.**  
**Iron Fist:Luke, you know these guys?**  
**Luke Cage:Hell No! I'd remember a guy with a giant sword.**  
**Armed Individual #2:What are we waiting,Typhon?**  
**Typhon:Why nothing...Wrath. ATTACK!**

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**Luke Cage and Iron Fist Issue 2**


	2. Pride Of The Daughter 2

New York,Avengers Mansion courtyard.

Luke Cage and Iron Fist ready themselves for six strangers charge towards the two heroes.

Typhon:Attack!  
Wrath:Mammoth and Python we'll take Iron Fist.  
Typhon: Good,while Hazard,Noir and I handle Lucas.  
Luke Cage:Bring it on crazy woman!  
Iron Fist:Luke we're outnumbered we should call for back-up.  
Luke Cage:Hell no! This is my home. Shak'em up Danny!

Iron Fist concentrates his chi into both his hands. And pounds the ground creating a seismic wave. The strangers scatters to avoid damage.

Luke Cage:Nice job,Danny. Now's our chance.

Luke connects with a huge haymaker knocking Hazard through the side wall of the mansion.

Luke Cage:That's one! Who's next?  
Typhon: You always surprise me,Lucas.  
Luke Cage:Lady...no one calls me Lucas. Bring it!  
Iron Fist:Wow,it's amazing how fast you are, Mammoth.  
Mammoth:Mammoth knows how good Iron Fist is,but Mammoth is better.

Mammoth swings his giant hammer at Iron Fist. However Iron Fist repels the hammer and counters with a high ax kick. Followed up with a blow to the gut with his iron fist. Mammoth falls to his knees.

Iron Fist:You're big pal,but better...I don't think so.  
Python:Ssso you were able to sssubdue Mammoth. How about taking me on Iron Fist? Let's see who's the better martial artist.  
Iron Fist:(mentally) Got to help guy look good. Okay snake man here I come!

Danny runs towards Python but fakes left to avoid him,so he can help Luke.

Python:Not ssso fast!

Python wraps Iron Fist with his kunai chain stopping Iron Fist.

Python:Now Wrath!

Wrath kicks a defenseless Iron Fist sending him flying into a tree.

Luke Cage:Danny!  
Typhon: Worry about yourself,Lucas!

Typhon catches Luke off guard slicing Luke's torso. Also sending him flying into the mansion's side conscious Luke is surprised to see his on blood.

Typhon: Surprised Lucas this is no ordinary to finish ..ha..ha.  
Typhon starts to close in for the kill while the others hold a semi-conscious Iron Fist.  
Typhon: Good-bye,Lucas Cage.  
Luke Cage:Go to hell!  
Unknown voice:Hey lady! Heads Up!  
Typhon: What?  
Typhon turns a young man connects with a powerful punch.  
Young man:Luke,you okay?  
Luke Cage:Victor?  
Victor Alvarez:You mean Power Man,dude.  
Typhon: Victor Alvarez nice at you so young.  
Victor Alvarez:Listen crazy lady! Do I know you?  
Typhon: now you don' ...it doesn't matter though.

Meanwhile at Tony Stark's beach house.  
Doreen:Jessica what's wrong?  
Jessica Jones-Cage:I can't get in contact with answer from the mansion.  
Doreen:Maybe he and Danny are coming here.  
Jessica Jones-Cage:Maybe.

Back at the mansion.

Luke Cage:They got need a plan,kid.  
Victor Alvarez:What you thinking,old man?  
Luke Cage:Hail Mary.  
Victor Alvarez:What!

Luke picks Victor up an launches him towards Iron Fist.

Victor Alvarez:You're crazzzzzzy!  
Typhon:What's that gonna do? But only get the boy killed.  
Luke Cage:Keep your eyes on me!

Luke shoulder charges Typhon;while she's down Luke picks her up and throws her towards her men.

Mammoth: Mammoth don't feel good. What happened?  
Wrath: We've got Iron Fist Mammoth.  
Victor Alvarez:Not for long.

A flying Victor grabs Iron Fist saving his mentor for his captives.

Victor Alvarez:You alright,Danny?  
Iron Fist:Victor?  
Victor Alvarez:Yeah its me.  
Luke Cage:Victor? Get Down!

Typhon crashes into her men allowing Victor and Iron Fist to get away.

Luke Cage:Let's go!  
Victor Alvarez:Yeah!  
Hazard:Leaving so soon  
Luke Cage:Out of the way ,skinny!  
Hazard:No,let me show you why they called me Hazard.

Hazard lifts his hands toward the trio, a jet-stream of gas flies towards Luke and the gang.

Iron Fist:*cough...cough* Luke gas.  
Luke Cage:cough..cough,can't breathe

They fall to their knees at the mercy of their enemies.

Typhon: Good work,Hazard now we finish this once and for all.

Suddenly another gate opens and four more individual appear.

Typhon: What now? No it can't be!  
Iron Fist:Luke (coughing) Look.  
Victor Alvarez:Who the hell are they?  
Luke Cage: I don't know,but I hope their on our side.

TO BE CONTINUED!

Luke Cage and Iron Fist Issue 3


End file.
